This project proposes to study changes in organ blood flow in fetal sheep with intrauterine growth retardation produced by constriction of maternal uterine arteries. We propose also to study some biochemical aspects of fetal lung maturation in runted and control fetuses as a means of understanding the apparent decrease in respiratory distress syndrome in chronically stressed fetuses.